Nobody Expected This
by thechaosdiva
Summary: When Clu is left in charge of a terribly ill Annie, a life threatening event causes Annie to be sent to an alternate world.
1. Sick

I suppose that there has to come a time in a person's life where they push aside childish activities like playing with dolls and move on to playing with makeup and curling irons. And with all the traveling I've done, I guess I've had to grow up faster than some girls my age. When you've done what I've done and seen what I've seen, nothing much seems to affect you. How wrong I was…how wrong I was…  
  
************************************************************************  
  
It started off like any other day. My alarm went off in the morning, playing Sugar Ray softly until I slammed my hand on the top of the radio, efficiently shutting out the noise. I rolled over and pulled my quilt farther over my head. As I drifted back to sleep I heard footsteps padding around in the hallway. Jack, no doubt. He was always up early. Said he liked to get ready for school early so that he could relax and eat breakfast. But I know better. I know he wakes up early so that he can use all the hot water. Few people know that Jack is actually very selfish with his hot water. I know this always guarantees me at least another half hour of sleep time.  
  
And that half hour seemed to fly by, and before I knew it, sun was streaming in through the crack between the shade and the window. I lazily rolled over and with my arm dramatically flung over my face I peered out at the dawning day. It was beautiful, as always; and usually the sun is what provokes me to get out of bed. But today was different. As I sat up in bed a pounding around my eyes began. The terrible dull ache accompanied by a scratchy throat could only mean one thing.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Please, Molly, I have an Algebra test today!"  
  
"No way. You have a fever. I'm not allowing you to go to school when you're this sick."  
  
I would've responded, but that would have required me to speak, and noise wasn't playing a grand role in my life right now. As I curled back into bed I heard Molly on the cordless phone in the hallway.  
  
"Hi. This is Molly Phillips. Yes, well, Annie Thelen won't be in school today. Why? Well, she's close to hacking up a lung, is that okay with you? I thought so."  
  
And as testament to Molly's statement I began violently coughing. Jack, who was standing across the room, ran over.  
  
"Use the bucket!" he cried, thrusting a neon orange plastic pail into my hands.  
  
"Jack," I whispered, massaging my head with my hand, "I'm not going to puke. And for God's sake, quit yelling." 


	2. Clu

So here I am. Shut up in my room, buried like a mole under my blankets. I can't believe I feel this awful. I never get sick. No…I'm the peppy one, the cheerful one, the one who…does... not…get…sick, dammit! This is awful. There's a pounding in my head and all I want to do is curl up and die. My body has been taken over by a hideous monster with five heads and a sadistic nature. If I wasn't so cold and tired and nauseous right now, I'd go get some Tylenol. Or is it Aspirin? Damn, I can never remember which.  
  
"Annie?" came a voice from the hall.  
  
I rolled over and peered out of a slit in my blankets.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Lord, I sound all feeble and pathetic.  
  
"I'm going into the studio for a few hours. I don't want to leave you alone though…"  
  
"Molly…? It's okay, go sing."  
  
That would've sounded a lot better if I hadn't nearly passed out halfway through "sing".  
  
"No, no, you're my responsibility, and be responsible I shall. Don't worry; I got Clu to come take care of you."  
  
Now, I know I must be delusional, because I could've sworn I heard her say Clu was going to take care of me. Clu can't even tie his shoes! Seriously. He has Velcro and everything. But my pounding head prevented me from voicing my objections and as I fell asleep I heard the doorbell ring.  
************************************************************************  
  
I woke up later, I'm not sure when and the first thing I saw was blanket. I shifted and pushed the blanket off of my face to see Clu sitting across from me in my desk chair, lazily flipping through a magazine. I would've screamed, only that would involve speaking, and my throat hurt way too much to even think about doing that. Instead I struggled to sit up, which wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done, because my head started to pound. I fell back against my headboard and Clu looked up.  
  
"Hey, Annie!"  
  
Shut up, shut up, shut up. Don't you realize that when you speak it only makes my head hurt more?  
  
"Here, have some aspirin."  
  
I love you. You are my God. Let me worship at your alter and toss flowers at you.  
  
I weakly took the aspirin from Clu and the glass of water and downed both. Clu reached over and smoothed a strand of hair off of my flushed face.   
  
"Annie…you'll be okay. Do you want some soup or something?"  
  
I weakly shook my head.  
  
"Do you want some toast or tea or…what do sick people eat?"  
  
"They don't, Clu…" I murmured, falling back against my pillows into a deep sleep.  
  
I cannot believe Clu the Magical Fluffbrain is taking care of me. 


	3. Thoughts

It is now 1:30 pm. I have been attempting to shoo Clu away for approximately 3 hours now. You'd think "get the hell away from me" would give the boy a clue, but no. He doesn't get it. He doesn't get a lot of things. It's a good thing he's handsome, because he's not smart enough to get a REAL job. Please. He's a Philosophy major. What can he do but teach Philosophy? I don't know about you, but I don't want him responsible for the welfare of my future children. As a matter of fact I pity his future kids. Being smarter than their daddy at age five isn't going to bode well on his part. Oh well. Where's that aspirin?  
  
I turned around to look for it, but the throbbing in my head picked up and I was forced to lie back down in a sort of sickness-induced stupor. Clu, who had taken up residence at my desk, cocked his head and walked over.  
  
"Here," he said, snapping the top off of the aspirin and handing them to me, "I'll go get you some water."  
  
You know, just when you think you have someone all figured out they completely make you change your opinion of them. Then again, I suppose Clu's always been sweet and well-meaning. Maybe I'm the one who's a horrible person. Maybe I'm the one that passed judgment too quickly on him. Maybe I should be thanking him instead of mentally berating him!!!!!! Maybe I should go back to sleep.  
  
"Annie? Annie? Annie, wake up, I got your water."  
  
*Snerk* What the- Clu? Is that you? Why are you such a pretty shade of lilac, Clu? Why is the room spinning? Ooooh, I'm floating!!!!!  
  
"ANNIE!!"  
  
I feel someone shaking me. What are they doing to me? Why am I on this stretcher? Ooooh, look, a flutterby. Flutterby? What's a flutterby? Why is the room so white?  
  
"You called us just in time, young man."  
  
Call? I didn't call anyone. I just am lying here and calm skies with purple trees and a bright orange fish. Come here, pretty fishy!!! Mommy loves her fishy!!!! If I married Clu we could have a pet fish. I'd name him Herbert after my mom's goldfish on my father's uncle's side. Ooooh, what's this hazy feeling?  
  
"You had to WHAT? What's wrong with her!!?"  
  
I think I love you, so what am I so afraid of!!? I'm afraid that I'm not sure of, a love there is no cure for!!!! Ah, Keith, how I love thee, let me count the marshmallows.  
  
"It was for her own safety, there were mild hallucinogens in it."  
  
No, I think I'd rather swim in a sea of paint. Duron oil based paint, nice and shiny and oh-so-smooth. I like painting. I paint horsies and teardrops and gumdrops and lollipops and pumpkins. But only on Halloween.  
  
"Did you not see that there was no FDA approved label on it!!?"  
  
Clu, I want to marry you. I want to have your love-baby. We could name him Mitch. Or if it's a girl, Mitcha. I'd be such a good mommy. I can cook and clean and sew. You can go work and sell toasters door to foot.  
  
"I…I…I didn't know."  
  
But enough of that. It's time to go sleepy bye nap-nap. I want to thank the academy for providing this wig of yarn made estrogen.  
  
"I don't know if there's much we can do now." 


	4. Andromeda

I blinked slowly as my eyes adjusted to the new shimmering light around me. I struggled to sit up, feeling soft velvet under my fingers.   
  
This...this isn't right, I thought, glancing around. I wasn't in my room. I was, however, in a room, but it was unlike any room I've ever seen. The walls seemed almost translucent. I could tell that there were walls, but the walls seemed hazy, and I could tell that I was no longer in Hope Springs. I looked around. The room was very large and very empty. There was what appeared to be a large white armoire in a corner of the room and a door in the other corner, but that was about it. Oddly enough, the first thing that crossed my mind wasn't how did I get here or why is no one else here with me, but instead it was, I don't feel sick anymore! And it was true! My head wasn't pounding, my throat wasn't dry, my lips weren't cracked, and my skin wasn't flushed. I felt...I felt damn good.   
  
I swung my legs over the side of the bed and jumped off, falling to an ungraceful heap at the bottom of the bed. Apparently, this bed was a lot larger than I had anticipated. I stood up, and sure enough, the bed came up to my hips. I brushed off the dirt that had probably settled on my sides from the fall when I noticed that yet another thing was different. Instead of my warm flannel pajamas, I was wearing a silk nightdress.  
  
"Okay, now I am officially freaked out," I said.  
  
"There is no need to be frightened," came a voice.  
  
Shrieking, I whipped around and saw a stranger in the doorway.  
  
"What-who-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
The person came further into the room. It was a girl about my age. She was very slight, with a slim build and long flowing violet hair. She had a pleasant face and looked all in all very unthreatening. However, one could not take chances.  
  
"Where am I, and who-no, WHAT are you?" I gasped.  
  
The girl smiled at me, a look of concern in her deep green eyes.  
  
"You're in one of the guest bedrooms in the castle of Miarren. I am Mariella, and I'm a servant here."  
  
"Oh, okay...wait, where's Clu? Where's my home? Why am I here? What's going on?"  
  
"Please, Miss..."  
  
"Annie."  
  
"Miss Annie, if you will just come with me to get washed up, all will be explained in time."  
  
So, feeling like a fool, but also feeling as if I had no other alternative, I followed Mariella through the door down a long hallway, which seemed to be composed entirely of crystal. She led me past several doors, each of which was encrusted with a different precious gemstone. Eventually we stopped in front of a door embedded with pearls. Mariella pushed open the door and I was in awe. In front of me was the most luxurious bathroom I had ever seen. The walls were swirled with opal, couches lined the walls, there was a gigantic bathtub carved out of ivory, the mirrors were gilded with gold, the floor was all marble with thick crimson carpets leading to everywhere a person might need to go. Even the toilet was carved out of jade. A jade toilet. How many people can say they've seen that? I turned to Mariella, my eyes wide.  
  
"It is nice, isn't it?" she said, smiling, "I'll be back soon with a change of clothes for you."  
  
And with that, she left.  
  
I sat there on the jade toilet for the next few minutes just staring at the bathroom. Man, if only Jack was here with his camera. Sighing, I decided to get ready.  
  
By the time Mariella had come back to the bathroom, I had finished, and was lounging on a white leather couch wrapped in an outrageously fluffy blue bathrobe. I couldn't get over this. It made no sense, and I was in a completely different world, but if this was how things were going to be, I was all right with it. I turned to Mariella, who was holding what seemed to be yards and yards of liquid silk. She placed the silk in a corner and walked over to me.  
  
"Now, Miss Annie, if you will please allow me to fix your hair and makeup..."  
  
"Sure, go ahead!" I said enthusiastically.  
*  
*  
*  
An hour later I was finished and dressed in an insanely elaborate silk gown with precious gems dripping from my ears, wrists, and neck. I then followed Mariella through the elaborate hallways again until we passed through a set of double doors encrusted with rubies. Then we were in a grand round room with a dome ceiling. The entire room was drenched in gold, and roses of every size, shape, color, and variety were placed around. All of this ornamentation seemed to be pointing towards a door that was carved out of gold with a large sapphire doorknob. Mariella made her way up to the door and motioned me to follow her, which I did.  
  
As Mariella creaked the door opened, she said in a loud voice, "Miss Annie is here to see you now, Princess."  
  
Mariella turned to me and nodded, and I stepped into the room. Yet again, I was in another spectacular room, but my eyes were drawn to the front of the room. A large throne sat there, and I could faintly make out the shape of a person between the gauzy covering. With a slight push from Mariella, I made my way up to the front of the room until I was right in front of the throne. Then I saw Mariella pull a thick gold rope and the gauze fell away, revealing Princess Andromeda.  
  
She was tall, with silvery-blonde hair that fell in luxurious waves past her shoulders. Her eyes were large and pale blue. Her nose was small and perfectly shaped. She sat regally, in a gown made of ice blue satin, silk, and velvet. Her earrings sparkled. Her nails were long and perfectly manicured. On her hands were sparkling rings of every kind. Perched on her silken hair was a shimmering golden crown. She was every inch a princess.   
  
"What the fuck? This little slip of a girl is Annie? How the hell am I supposed to learn anything from her?"  
  
Okay, perhaps I spoke too soon. Princess Andromeda looked at me, a sneer marring her otherwise perfect features. Her pale eyes flashed with cold fury as she stared at me.  
  
"I fucking thought you were going to bring someone that was going to fucking help me. How the fuck can this little girl do anything?"  
  
Mariella appeared by my side, trembling slightly.  
  
"I am sorry, your highness, but you did cast the spell, and it did bring the most qualified person."  
  
Now I really think I had been a good sport, but this was ridiculous.  
  
"What spell? What's going on?" I demanded.  
  
Mariella looked faint, and quickly disappeared from my side. Princess Andromeda turned towards me, her eyes narrowed into pale slits, a scowl on her face.  
  
"Well," she began, "I cast a spell. My parents, Queen Malinda and King Reginald, said that I was an unfit princess, unworthy of the name Miarren. They said no suitor would ever want to marry me, due to my coarse language and boorish manner. Well, I simply asked them, 'what the fuck should I do instead?' and they suggested to consult my spellbooks. Which I did. I found a perfect spell. It scans the minds of people who have been put in a coma and sends the most worthy candidate to me."  
  
"Wait," I cut in, "Candidate for what?"  
  
Princess Andromeda rolled her eyes.  
  
"If you'll fucking let me finish, I'll tell you. This person who was brought to me would be beloved by all that knew her. She would be pure of heart and mind. She would be someone who would be able to teach me to act princessly so that I might be able to snag the suitor of my dreams. And the person I was sent just happened to be a mousy little annoying ditz who asks too many fucking questions!" she snarled.  
  
Now throughout her rant one thing had stuck in my mind.  
  
"Coma? I'm in a coma?" I asked.  
  
Princess Andromeda sighed.  
  
"Oh, you're real fucking brilliant, aren't you? Yes, you're in a coma. Your little friend gave you some non-FDA approved aspirin that had been authorized to go to a nuclear power plant. The local hospital pumped your stomach, but it was too late. Now you're in a coma. Back to me."  
  
I froze. A coma?  
  
"Am I going to die?" I asked, "Is that why I was sent here?"  
  
"No, you dumbass," snarled Princess Andromeda, "Look, my hottie of a suitor is coming on Thursday. Today's Monday. That gives us four days to prepare. If you can fluff me up all nice by then, you can go back to your family and friends. But if you can't, you're staying here with me. Forever. Got it?"  
  
Oh shit, I hope I can do this. 


	5. Twist

One thing I have learned during the hour or so that I've been here at Castle Miarren, is that when Princess Andromeda says "Jump!" you'd better have already done it. I wasn't the only person afraid of her bad attitude, though. After my meeting with the Princess, I was brought to a room in the south wing of the castle, where I was introduced to the many servants that lived there.   
  
There was Mariella, of course, who seemed to be the head servant in the place. She basically supervised the other servants and assisted the Princess. There was also Avram, a short squat boy with a shock of bright blue hair that constantly fell in his eyes. He was the chef, and had a terrible job, because Princess Andromeda appeared to be allergic to everything except chocolate and steak. And there's only so much you can do with chocolate and steak. Personally, I thought Princess Andromeda was making it all up to make Avram's life miserable, but he just narrowed his eyes at me and said he was happy thinking up new dishes. Another servant was Nicholas, a tall, thin, gangly boy who tended the grounds. He was in charge of all the animals, and in my opinion was a glorified gardener. He had light green hair and a pleasant look to him, but when Mariella introduced me to him, he barely said two words to me. The final servants I met were a pair of twin girls. Their names were Gwen and Krystal, and they handled the task of cleaning the entire inside of the castle. However, they didn't let such a task dampen their spirits. "In fact," said Gwen, "we probably know this castle better than anyone here, including the Queen!" They both had shocking pink hair and were both very small, kind of like gymnasts.  
  
Still taking in the newness of this situation, I turned to Mariella.  
  
"Why...why do you all have differently colored hair?" I asked.  
  
Avram looked as though he was about to explode, but Mariella placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Now there, Avram, don't get upset with Miss Annie. She's new here and doesn't know about our way of life," said Mariella, "As for your question, Miss Annie, we are Sprites."  
  
"Sprites?" I asked, "Like those furry things in Rainbow Brite?"  
  
Mariella sighed, "No, we are not those kind of sprites. We are human in appearance, but our difference in hair color and phenomenal physical strength sets us apart from humans."  
  
"Phenomenal physical strength?" I asked, giving a sideways glance to Nicholas, who looked as though a strong breeze could blast him to China.  
  
"Our strength only allows us to perform our jobs to the best of our ability," said Mariella.  
  
"Are there...more of you?" I asked, feeling very stupid at this point.  
  
"Of course there are!" snapped Avram, "How else would we be here? We just choose to live apart from humans most of the time. But a select few of us were chosen to work for the royal family, and that's what we do. Are you done asking your stupid questions?"  
  
I get the distinct impression that Avram doesn't like me very much. I nodded weakly, and he scowled and stalked off towards the kitchens. It was so funny to see a boy that could pass for an exceptionally large blueberry muffin trot off that I found I couldn't control my giggles. Mariella looked at me.  
  
"I understand you are new to our world, Miss Annie, but you must remember that we have feelings as well, and that what is considered impolite to humans is the same for sprites."  
  
Feeling ashamed of myself I nodded and followed Mariella through the double doors. As I passed by the twins, Krystal grabbed my arm.  
  
"Don't let Avram get to you," she said, a broad smile on her face, "Everyone knows that he's just a bitter son of a sprite."  
  
Behind her, Gwen winked, and suddenly I felt much better about staying here.  
*  
*  
*  
Sighing, I looked around my new quarters. I had been placed in a small room with deep pink walls, giving my living space that nice Pepto-Bismol pink look that I had never wanted. The bed sat in a corner and was covered with a rich blue velvet quilt. There was a gold dresser in the corner, and a large picture window next to the bed.  
  
"Wow," I said, "If these are the servant quarters, I wonder how nice the rest of the place is?"  
  
Mariella sighed.  
  
"I'm afraid our quarters are not as...lush as this," she said, sitting on the edge of my bed.  
  
"They're not? Why not?" I asked.  
  
"Princess Andromeda likes to keep us out of the way. Out of sight, out of mind, she thinks," explained Mariella.  
  
"But aren't the King and Queen in charge?" I asked, sitting next to Mariella.  
  
"They are, but I'm afraid that the Princess is rather spoiled," said Mariella, twisting her hands into the folds of her skirt.  
  
"Well, that makes my job easier," I said weakly.  
  
"I'm afraid that the Princess is serious," said Mariella, "If you don't accomplish your goal, she will have no hesitations about keeping you here indefinitely."  
  
Mariella patted my shoulder and left the room. After she left I lay back on my huge bed and thought. I had to help the Princess. I couldn't stay here forever. Of course, I'd miss my parents terribly. But I'd also miss Ned and Irene, who had been so helpful to me during my transition period. I'd also miss Carey, who was like a musical mentor to me. I'd especially miss Jack. He had become the older brother I'd never had. And Fi, I'd miss Fi. She was the sister I'd always wanted. I'd also miss Clu. Despite the fact that he seemed to exist solely to make my life confusing, I would miss him terribly. I think I'd miss Molly the most though. She had taken me under her wing when it seemed like no one else wanted me.  
  
As I fell into a fitful sleep, I tried to think of ways to educate Princess Andromeda. This was all too "My Fair Lady" for me. During my sleep, I had a strange dream. Clu was there, and he was barbecuing. He had a bright smile on his face and he ran across the grass to a small girl that was sitting in the yard. She was playing with dolls, and Clu took the male doll from her.  
  
"Let me be Ken," he said, "That way it will be more accurate."  
  
The girl smiled at him and the two of them began to play with the dolls. The last thing I remember was the two of them skipping in the grassy pastures.  
  
I awoke with a start. I had a plan, and it had to work. I was sure it would work; I mean, how could it not? I ran down the hallway, my silk robe flying out behind me. I skittered through the halls and went banging into someone. A very tall, gangly someone.  
  
"Nicholas!" I gasped as I hastily tied my robe.  
  
"Miss Annie!" he cried, shutting his eyes tightly.  
  
"Nicholas, it's okay, I'm decent, really, I just need to ask you something," I breathed.  
  
Nicholas hesitantly opened an eye and blinked.  
  
"What is it that you wanted, Miss Annie?" he asked, a deep pink blush staining his cheeks, clashing horribly with his hair. He had probably never seen a girl in pajamas before.  
  
"I need to know where the Princess is!" I choked out.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't know, Miss Annie," he said, "but Gwen and Krystal might, they've been all over the castle today."  
  
"Well, where are they?" I asked, "It's important, Nicholas."  
  
He turned pink and shuffled his foot slightly.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't rightly know," he said. But just as he finished those words, a bright pink blur whizzed past him. The blur stopped and it was the twins, who had apparently been polishing the floors, as their polishing rags were tied to their feet.  
  
"What's going on, Nicky?" said Krystal, pushing her bangs out of her face.  
  
"Miss Annie needs to speak with the Princess," he said, biting his lower lip.  
  
"Ooh, we'll take her," said Gwen, "Come on, Annie."  
  
As the twins led me off, I called back, "Thank you, Nicholas!"  
  
As we rounded the corner, I was sure I heard a squeak. Dismissing the noise, I followed the twins until we reached a large silver door with emeralds embedded in it.  
  
"The chamber of the Princess," said Krystal, batting her eyelashes and putting on a simpering voice.  
  
"Her Royal Highness," added Gwen, making a face as though she had just sucked on a lemon.  
  
They knocked on the door, and as it slowly opened, I heard a voice cry out, "What the Hell do you want? It's only nine in the fucking morning!"  
  
Shaking, I entered the chambers, which seemed to consist of an obscenely large bed and nothing else. I walked closer to the edge of the bed, and clearing my throat, I said in a loud voice, "It's Annie, your Highness."  
  
"Annie?" came her surprised voice, "Ah, shit, are we starting that training thing now? And don't call me Highness; Andromeda will be fine."  
  
"I actually wanted a favor from you...Andromeda," I said, biting my lip. I hope this works.  
  
The heavy curtains parted from the bed and Andromeda peered out.  
  
"What, so you work here for one day and think you can ask me for a favor?" she snarled.  
  
"But please, it...it...it will help you to land this suitor you were talking about!" I cried.  
  
The curtains flung open.  
  
"Talk to me," she said, a glint in her eye.  
  
I took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, I figured you needed a guy to practice on; not a servant like Nicholas or Avram, but a real guy you've never met before, so I thought maybe you could just zap one of my friends in here and then you could practice on them!" I stammered.  
  
Andromeda pursed her lips, as if in deep thought.  
  
"That...might just work. Maybe you are good for something!" she said brightly. She stretched her arms and muttered a few words under her breath.  
  
"There!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms out, "I have adjusted time and space so that one of your friends has been sent here. He is here under the same conditions as you. He will be waiting in your chambers. I suggest you explain to him the severity of this situation."  
  
Nodding eagerly and thanking Andromeda profusely, I backed out of the room and sprinted down through the hallways. I stopped in front of my door, which was closed. Biting my lip and taking a deep breath, I slowly pushed open the door.  
  
"Hey, Annie! Dude, what's going on, man? I thought you were sick. Totally awesome pjs, dude. Uh...where am I?" 


	6. Clu's Arrival

"Clu!" I gasped, still in too much shock to say anything else, "You're...you're here!"  
  
Clu gave me a look that clearly suggested he thought I was crazy.  
  
"Yeah, Annie, I'm here, but-oof!"  
  
Clu was unable to get the rest of his sentence out, because I ran furiously across the room and engulfed him in a huge hug.   
  
"Uh...Annie? What's going on?" he asked, gently patting my back.  
  
I broke apart from him and was about to explain when a soft voice came from the door.  
  
"Master Clu?"  
  
Clu turned to the voice and saw Mariella standing in the doorway. She had a soft smile on her face and was holding a fluffy blue robe.  
  
"Uh...Master? I'm not a master. Annie, what's going on?" he said, turning to glare at me.  
  
"Master Clu, I believe that I can answer all of your questions if you'll just follow me," said Mariella, handing the robe to Clu.  
  
As Clu shrugged the robe over his shoulders, he turned to me.  
  
"Is this some kind of dream, Annie?" he asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not," I said, "this is Mariella, she'll be able to answer your questions."  
  
I watched as Mariella led a very confused Clu out of the room. Sighing I turned to sit down onto my bed, but I gasped when I saw that Krystal and Gwen were already sitting there.  
  
"Oh, Annie," gasped Krystal, "he's so cute!"  
  
"I know!" giggled Gwen; "He's incredible!"  
  
I smiled weakly at the twins and said, "Shouldn't you be polishing silver or something?"  
  
"Probably," said Gwen, falling backwards onto my bed and staring at the ceiling.  
  
"But we had to see who Andromeda sent to help you," added Krystal, flopping onto her stomach.  
  
"Well, now you've seen him," I said, "So, if you don't mind..."  
  
"OH!" said Gwen, sitting up sharply and elbowing Krystal in the ribs, "That's right! We have to, uh-"  
  
"Shine the doorknobs!" said Krystal, "So, we'd better get going!"  
  
And with that, the twins bounded off the bed and ran out the door. As they made their way down the hall, I could hear them giggling. I rolled my eyes and sat on the edge of my bed thinking.  
  
"Okay, Annie," I said softly, "You have to get the Princess to class up. This is essential. Maybe I could..."  
  
But before I could think of anything, the door swung open. I glanced up to see the Princess standing there, her robes in disarray and a scowl on her face.  
  
"Princess Andromeda!" I gasped, "What're you doing here?"  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" cried the Princess, storming into my room.  
  
"The meaning of what?" I asked weakly.  
  
"You allowed me to bring this...this...this GORGEOUS specimen of manhood into my castle without first giving me time to properly make myself up?" she roared.  
  
"Gorgeous specimen of...Clu? Do you mean Clu?" I asked.  
  
"His name's Clu?" said the Princess, "Well, I suppose he had to have some kind of flaw. But HONESTLY child, what are you trying to do to me?"  
  
I gulped.  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess, but you did send for him and- wait, you like him?" I asked, suddenly very confused.  
  
"Of COURSE I like him, what do you take me for?" the Princess snarled.  
  
"Uh...um...well, if you want to, uh, impress him, I don't think the snarling will win him over," I said.  
  
The Princess swelled up like she was about to spit fire at me, but then, to my surprise, she took a deep breath and smiled sweetly.  
  
"You're right," she said.  
  
"I am?"  
  
Princess Andromeda walked over to my bed and slumped on it.  
  
"You're right. I'm crude, loud, and ill-tempered. What sort of boy could possibly like me?"   
  
"Oh, Princess, I didn't mean that, you're, well, you're very pretty, and I'm sure-"  
  
"Beauty!" cried the Princess, "What good is beauty if no one can stand to be near me? How will...Clu, is that what you said, well, how will Clu ever like me?"  
  
I froze in my tracks.  
  
"Princess, I thought you wanted your potential suitor to like you."  
  
"Well," sniffed the Princess, "I did, but now I want Clu. You must help me win him."  
  
"Oh boy...um, Princess? You realize that come Thursday, your suitor will arrive and Clu and I will have to go home."  
  
The Princess stopped sniffling immediately. She sat up, and I could tell she was deep in thought.  
  
"Well...hmm, let's see...hmm..."  
  
I didn't like the look that was spreading across her face.  
  
"I've got it!" she said, her lips curling into a sneer. She turned to me, a sly grin crossing her face.  
  
"When Thursday comes, I will ask Clu to decide where he'd rather be, with me, or back on Earth. If he chooses to stay with me, my potential suitor, Adam, will go back with you, and everyone that was previously in Clu's life will now only remember Adam," she said.  
  
"Wait-what?" I asked.  
  
Princess Andromeda sighed.  
  
"The man coming on Thursday, my suitor, well, his name is Adam."  
  
"Right."  
  
"But I want Clu now, instead of Adam, who I wanted previously."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
  
"During the few days that Clu is here, I will try to get him to like me, and you will help me, seeing as how you know Clu better than I."  
  
"Sure..."  
  
"Now, on Thursday, I'll ask Clu if he'd rather stay here with me, or go back to Earth."  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"If he chooses to stay with me, I'll switch him and Adam, and it will be as if Clu had never existed on Earth, it was always Adam."  
  
"But..."  
  
"If he chooses to leave, and I don't see why he would, he'll return with you, and I will...remain here, with Adam."  
  
"But that's horrible! And Clu would never stay here with you! I'll tell him!"  
  
"Oh, my dear simple Annie," said the Princess, "you'll do nothing of the sort. You see, in essence, I own you until Thursday, and for you to get home, you must help me to accomplish my goal."  
  
"So I HAVE to help you get Clu?"  
  
"If you want to live..."  
  
And with that, Princess Andromeda flashed me a cold smile, and stalked off.  
  
I was terrified. I was positive that Clu would never want to leave his home and his family and friends, but, well, a Princess chasing you would be enough to make any man stay. Sighing heavily, I got dressed and went outside to think.  
  
I was walking in the orchards when I saw Nicholas trimming a hedge in the shape of a swan.  
  
"Nicholas!" I called, waving.  
  
He looked up and nearly dropped his shears in surprise.  
  
"Miss Annie!" he gasped, "What're you doing out here? I mean, why shouldn't you be out here, I mean, hi..."  
  
I laughed and pointed to the swan.  
  
"That's great, Nicholas, you're really talented."  
  
"Aw, not really, I just do what I'm asked to do," said Nicholas, the tips of his ears turning slightly pink.  
  
"Nicholas?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, Miss Annie?" he said.  
  
"Do you like the Princess?"  
  
"The Princess? Well, Princess Andromeda is beautiful and fair. All men love her, but eventually are disgusted by her spoiled ways and foul attitude. But- oh I should not have spoken that way about the Princess!"  
  
He slumped to the ground and began to cry, folding his gangly arms around his thin frame. I stared at him, eyes wide, and then quickly fell to the grass.  
  
"Nicholas, Nicholas!" I hissed, "It's okay, really, you don't have to cry."  
  
Nicholas looked up at me, strands of light green hair falling in his eyes. I felt so badly for him, but I didn't know what to do. Sighing I leaned over and gave him a hug.  
  
"You should be allowed to speak your mind at all times," I said.  
  
Nicholas stared at me, his eyes large and tearful. Smiling slightly he leaned over kissed my cheek.  
  
"I wish you were the Princess, Miss Annie," he said softly, and then quickly stood up and walked off, trimming hedges along the way.  
  
Oh great. I've got an irate Princess to help, a clueless friend I don't want to lose, and a friggin sprite in love with me. Why oh why did I have to get sick? 


End file.
